The boy who had no choice
by Thefortunateone
Summary: ‘Mother would finally be safe.Father would be back in the Dark Lord’s good graces. He would be praised among all the others for completing a task most thought to be impossible.Really.. how hard could it be?’ Half-blood Prince from Draco Malfoy’s point of view.
1. chapter 1

He was alone in the large room with the Dark Lord who was seated on a throne-like chair elevated by a platform.

He felt fear clench his heart but stood tall just as his father had taught him. He had just been given his first mission!

"...Come Draco. Are u not pleased that I have given you a chance to raise your family from disgrace? Hasn't Lord Voldemort been merciful?"The high, cold voice asked.

"Y-yes..My Lord." He heard himself reply.

It did not sound like his voice.

"But Lord Voldemort does not forgive easily. I was most displeased with your father. Let us hope you do not disappoint me also. Otherwise you, along with your mother and father will ultimately feel my... displeasure."

 _He's going to kill me. He's going to kill us all!_ Thought Draco as an involuntary shiver ran past his spine and his head jerked up. He wished he hadn't.

The blazing red eyes were now locked on his and he felt a raw panic wash over him as he had never felt before.

Draco woke with a start and sat up on his bed. He was breathing heavily.

Red eyes floated through his mind and everything came flooding back to him.

He calmed down and thought of how his family would soon be honored.

How his father would soon be back in the Dark Lord's good graces.

How he would stand out among all the other death eaters and how he would be praised after he completed a task which many thought to be impossible.

He breathed more easily now.

 _Mother would be safe..._ he thought as he relaxed back into his bed _.Of course he could do it. How hard could it be?_


	2. Diagon Alley

"Mother, really!", Draco couldn't think of a time he was more annoyed"I don't need to hold your hand! I'm nearly of age for Merlin's sake!"

"But you are not of age as yet,Draco. You are still too young to understand everything!"

Narcissa didn't look at him. She was still gazing around Diagon alley with her wand in one hand and clutching Draco's hand with the other as they walked down the alley. Most shops were boarded up. People seemed to be giving them a wide berth.

Narcissa raised her head an inch higher as she walked.

"I'm old enough to be given a mission..."Draco mumbled.

His mother's eyes snapped towards his face as her eyes narrowed.

Draco hated it when she did that. Something about that small motion always reminded him of aunt Bella.

Narcissa didn't answer. Simply opened the door to Madam Malkins and stepped into the warmth pulling Draco behind her.

"Good morning, madam" said madam Malkin as she welcomed them"what can I do for you today?"

Narcissa inclined her head politely.

"Two robes in Malachite hues I think.." Narcissa ordered pulling herself to her full height as madam Malkin's assistant came bustling over."Make it both of premium quality"

"of coarse,madam" said madam Malkin as she ushered them deeper into the shop." If the young man would just stand on the stool I can start with the measurements"

Draco sighed and went to stand on the stool as his mother went to the next rack and began fingering some fuchsia robes.

Draco knew his mother was quite fond of that colour although she had not worn anything bright for many days now.

He wished she would. It always eased him a bit when his mother was happy.

Madam Malkin threw a rich deep green robe over Dracos head and he adjusted it. Her tape measure began measuring along Draco's body.while she following with little flicks of her wand here and there.

 _Now was the time.. he would have to phrase it well.._

Mother..." Draco began

"Yes Draco?" Came her offhanded reply.

Madam Malkins grabbed the tape measure and her assistant handed her a box of pins.

Draco took a breath

"you see, there's this shop I need to go to.. to get some rare ingredients for potions-OUCH, watch it! ...and I've ordered them beforehand so I'll need to go pick them up"

"hmm alright"came Narcissa's voice "we'll go after we get the books"

"you see they are particularly _rare_ ingredients and as I've special ordered them and the man may not give them to me if he sees you with me so I'll need to go _alone.."_

Draco heard shuffling feet.

"No Draco" Narcissa said firmly as she came into view.

"Mother it's simply a waste of time for-OW! Do u have a problem with your hands or something!?" Draco snapped at madam Malkin as he snatched his arm away. He was really getting irritated now.

"I'm sorry dear" madam Malkin said as she straightened the neck of his robes.

He straightened up and turned to his mother.

"What I meant mother is that logically it's simply a waste of time for us to go everywhere together"he said"we could finish everything much faster if u just let me-"

"No Draco."Narcissa stated as she folded her arms across her chest"I will accompany you to whatever-"

"Oh honestly!"cried Draco now feeling very frustrated. He had been planning this for weeks and for it to fail simply because his mother would not let him go was unheard of!

"I am not a child in case you haven't noticed, mother! I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone!"

Draco was too annoyed to hear three sets of footsteps entering the shop.

Madam Malkin clucked her tongue as if chiding a naughty toddler"now dear, your mother is quite right! None of us are supposed to go wandering around alone anymore. It's nothing to do with being a child-"

"augh! Watch where your sticking that pin will you!" Draco had had enough. He hopped down from the stool and went around the racks to examine himself in the full-body mirror.

He had to admit, he rather liked his mother's choice.

It was a few moments before he saw the three people behind him in his reflection and he turned around, his eyes narrowed.

 _Scarhead, weasel and Granger...perfect_

"If your wondering what the smell is mother, a mudblood just walked in" he said as he glanced at Granger.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin said as hurried towards Draco with a tape measure and a wand. She caught sight of Potter and Weasley" and I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

This made Draco smirk.

He heard Grangers voice from behind Scarhead and Weasel.

"No don't! Honestly, it's not worth it!"

He rolled his eyes when he saw them pointing their wands at him.

 _What an empty threat._

"Yeah as if you'd dare do magic outside school.Who blacked your eye, Granger?" He said with almost a laugh"I want to send them flowers."

"That's enough" madam Malkin said sharply. She looked towards narcissa for help."madam please!"

Narcissa came strolling out from behind the racks and looked at the trio over her nose."put those away"she said cooly"if you attack my son again I will ensure it is the last thing you ever do."

"really" said Potter stepping forward and raising his wand"going to get a few death eater pals to do us in are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed staring at Potter"Really! You shouldn't accuse- Dangerous thing to say- _wands away please_!"

Narcissa merely smiled a dry smile

" I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you"

Potter mockingly looked around and then fixed his eyes on Narcissa's face.

"wow look at that he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

He stared at narcissa with a look of contempt.

Draco's mouth seemed to fill with bile.

 _how dare he!_

Draco started to rush in front of his mother but stumbled on his robes.

The weasel let out an ugly cackle. Draco straightened and drew his wand

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that Potter!" He snarled with as much menace as he could put into those words.

Someone seemed to have lit his blood on fire.

"It's okay Draco" said narcissa as she placed her soft hand on his shoulder."I expect Potter will be reunited with his dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius"

She pulled softy at his shoulder. He was taller than her now.

Potter made a quick move and Granger threw herself at his arm.

"Harry no! Think! You mustn't! You'll be in such trouble!" Granger squealed.

Draco sneered. _How pathetic! Granger here to save the day. If only mother weren't here right now, Potter would be sorry that he ever said anything insulting about-"OUCH!"_

Madam Malkin's hand seemed to come out of nowhere with a very sharp pin piercing his arm.Draco slapped it away. He was simply too annoyed for this right now.

"watch where your sticking your pins woman!"

He turned to his mother, "Mother, I don't think I want these anymore" he pulled the robes above his head and threw them to the ground.

"your right Draco" said Narcissa with derisive look at Granger."now I know the kind of scum that shops here. We'll do better at Twilift Tatting's"

With that she strode out the door.

Draco followed after banging into Weasley's shoulder hoping to fracture it.

Draco and his mother came out of Twilift Tattings and headed towards Flourish and Blotts.

 _Perfect! Flourish and Blotts has enough shelves and levels for me to get lost into!_

When they entered Narcissa headed towards the manager with Draco's school list.

"I'll be on the second floor Mother. I want to get some extra books."he called

"alright Draco come down here when I call"said Narcissa as she followed the manager behind some shelves

Draco sprinted back down.

 _What brilliant dumb luck!_

Usually his mother was much more focused.

He needn't have invented that ridiculous story!

He opened the door just enough and slipped out.


End file.
